


Beyond the Edge of the Sky

by novaflower



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Lovers To Enemies, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-06-23 19:26:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novaflower/pseuds/novaflower
Summary: When Beelzebub meets Lucilius, his life is changed forever. Or maybe his life has been tied to Lucilius' from the very beginning–with their gravities pulling each other in until eventually they collided.An origin story for Beelzebub and Lucilius starting during their early years in Estalucia. Plotted and planned by hoodedfiguretxt and faasan_txt on Twitter.





	1. Not With a Bang, But With a Whisper

**Author's Note:**

> Please expect sporadic updates. I can try to be consistent, but it's unlikely. Also some chapters might be longer than others, but no chapter should be shorter than 1500 words. 
> 
> Also we're looking at at least 8 chapters, at this rate. Stay tuned. 
> 
> Tags subject to change as chapters are added. 
> 
> Get ready for the long haul, if you're interested, I guess.
> 
> Thanks for reading and following me and faasan_txt on Twitter if you're here from there!

When it comes to Lucilius, nothing is ever easy. It’s a lesson that Beelzebub learns early but relearns over and over throughout the years as their bond evolves from acquaintances to friends to best friends to something else entirely. 

Regardless of which way the two are dragged over the course of time, their fates seem perpetually entwined–despite the fact that neither of them believes in fate. Before they even meet, the two share a desire to oppose something greater than themselves, even if their reasons and places in the world differ as much as they do. And perhaps it is that very desire that ties them together but tears them apart, Beelzebub considers years and years down the road–a point far too late in the timeline for them to even dream of turning back.

It starts not with a bang, but with a whisper. Hushed words inside a library lined floor to ceiling with books about the world and the worlds beyond it, sitting in the middle of one of Estalucia’s major cities. The bell tower sitting above it chimed nearly half an hour prior. Beelzebub knows because that was when he found his opportunity to slip away from his father and mentor–two Council members who had become engaged in a heated discussion about something that Beelzebub couldn’t care less about. He had his heart set on something else–something much more thrilling and interesting, in his opinion. 

The setting sun bounced orange light off the windows and gold-gilded facets of buildings. It made the entire city look as if it were covered in gold. The grandeur had lost its novelty to anyone who had lived in any of Estalucia’s major cities after about a year. Especially when the light was bouncing off something at just the right angle to hit you right in the eyes. Beelzebub decides that this was the real reason that everyone’s clothes had such large, elaborate hoods. 

(At one point, he promises himself that he’s not going to be one of those guys when he gets older–a promise he very much breaks. But it’s certainly not the worst of his broken promises.) 

Barely a teenager, Beelzebub finds himself inside the library building at long last, certain that he’d find the thing he was looking for within its very walls–he’d done a lot of research for this moment and adults were very difficult to get information out of when they very much did not want you to know. But the whispers had been undeniable; comments passed between glossy lips of upper class women that had nothing better to do. So this had to be the right place.

Beelzebub finds what he’s looking for tucked away in a pocket of shelves near the back of the library in the section filled with field guides and other reference books. A young boy around his own age with short silver hair and icy blue-grey eyes sits at a table, surrounded by stacks of books. He has one open on the desk in front of him; a desk a little too high for his small stature. As such, he uses another book to prop the book he’s reading up at an angle to help him see it better.

A moment is spent to observe the other boy, who looks extremely engrossed in his book. Part of Beelzebub wants to be respectful and come back later, instead of interrupting. However, Beezelbub only has so much time before he has to head back to his father or he risks being caught. 

The boy’s name is Lucilius, but most people call him ‘that genius orphan’ or ‘freak’ among an array of other derogatory titles. Beelzebub prefers his real name. He likes it a lot, actually. Somehow, he thinks it suits him, especially when the orange light from outside is filtering in around him from the windows above and Lucilius looks like he’s basking in the light of heaven in some kind of paradise; just him and his books. Beelzebub has to break through the boundary of that paradise, though, as the weight of passing time sits heavy on his shoulders.

And so, Beelzebub looks around and then walks over to the table where Lucilius is sitting. No one was around, but it was still a library, and Beelzebub had enough respect to adhere to the rules.

“Hello, Lucilius. I’m Beelzebub. I wanted to meet you,” he announces in a whisper, once he’s close enough. He’s close enough to catch the twitch of Lucilius’ brows and the way the corners of his lips tug down slightly. Yet Lucilius says nothing, showing no sign of acknowledging Beelzebub. Beelzebub waits a moment–counting seconds to see how long it’d take Lucilius to finish the page he was reading. 

As soon as Lucilius’ fingers slip beneath the next page, Beelzebub perks up in anticipation. He speaks again when Lucilius flips the page. “I heard that you were super smart. You really like reading, huh? I do, too. But I prefer fiction. Not that nonfiction isn’t good or anything. You can learn a lot from nonfiction, bu–”

“I’m busy,” a soft but annoyed voice cuts him off.

Beelzebub falls silent, his mouth agape. Then his brain catches up to him and he replies. “What time would be better? I can’t come back today, but maybe tomorrow.”

Lucilius grips the sides of the book he’s trying to read. His eyes never leave the page. “Don’t come back.”

Beelzebub frowns. “But I want to get to know you.”

“No, you don’t,” Lucilius states flatly.

Silence hangs heavily between the two for a moment. Beelzebub shifts nervously. He feels disappointed. Lucilius seemed to have no interest in making conversation with him. A soft, defeated sigh escapes his lips. “I’ll come back some other time… Bye,” Beelzebub finally says before turning and heading back out of the library. Maybe today was a bad day. Maybe the next day would be better. Beelzebub wasn’t going to give up just yet.

Back at home that night, Beelzebub was distracted by potential conversation topics to present to Lucilius the next day when he returned to the library. Surely there had to be something that Lucilius would want to talk about. Beelzebub was certain that Lucilius would want to be his friend if he could just get him talking. Once they started having a fun conversation, everything would be smooth sailing. He was absolutely certain.

Beelzebub makes good on his word the following day. He picks an earlier time to sneak off to the library this time, hoping that timing would help. The sun high in the sky meant less glare and the atmosphere was less golden-orange. During the middle of the day, the white and cream facades of the buildings were more visible. Also the sun wasn’t glaring into his eyes, which Beelzebub appreciated.

Unfortunately, this day ends up much like the day prior. Lucilius refused to speak to Beelzebub except to tell him that he wasn’t interested, even as Beelzebub presents him with an array of topics to talk about. But Beelzebub was determined. Once again, he promises to return.

The days pass like that for a while, with Beelzebub finding chunks of time to sneak off to the library and then trying to talk to Lucilius, only to be met with silence. There are days where Beelzebub can’t manage to sneak away, but when he can, he does. As a few weeks pass in the same way, Beelzebub’s hope is dwindling but his determination continues to fuel him. He keeps using his nights to research things he saw mentioned in the books that Lucilius was reading so intently, hoping to use them to start conversations. But still, he’s pretty much ignored.

It’s on a particularly rainy day that Beelzebub shows up at the library drenched and miserable. He’s starting to wonder if trying to talk to Lucilius is worth it. Lucilius never responds. If Beelzebub is lucky, sometimes Lucilius will look away from the pages of his books long enough to give him an empty stare. But then he promptly goes back to reading. It’s a thought that makes Beelzebub sigh in frustration. Lucilius definitely didn’t want to be his friend, did he?

Still, Beelzebub makes his way to the back of the library–to the usual spot–and Lucilius sits there–like he always does–at the same table, surrounded by books, mostly about birds and plants. And for all that Beelzebub wants to say, this time, he says nothing. He simply sits across from Lucilius in silence.

Seconds and minutes tick by in silence. Beelzebub feels like he’s waiting for something. He’s not sure what he’s waiting for, though. 

They stay like that–Beelzebub sitting there silently and Lucilius reading–until Beelzebub’s time is up and he has to leave. He pushes his chair back and stands up, pushes his chair in, and takes one last glance at Lucilius before turning away to leave.

“Did you know…” a small voice murmurs, “that a bird’s lungs compose ⅕ of its body? Ours compose only 1/20 of ours.”

Beelzebub turns back around. Lucilius’ eyes are still fixed on his book. Had he been thinking out loud? But, he’d never done that before. So was Lucilius really talking to him? Beelzebub stands there, conflicted, for a moment.

“I didn’t know that,” he finally replies. “Why?”

“Their lungs are more complicated and efficient than ours. They’re able to transfer more oxygen with each breath,” Lucilius explains.

Beelzebub smiles. “That’s really interesting.”

Lucilius glances up from his book and gives a nod before looking back down and continuing his reading.

“See you tomorrow,” Beelzebub says, still smiling, and gives Lucilius a wave before turning again to run off. He misses the small smile that appears on Lucilius’ own face once Beelzebub’s back is turned.

From that point onward, the days spent together pass more like that day. Beelzebub arrives and sits down and waits. Then, when Lucilius finds something that he wants to share or talk about, he speaks up, telling his companion. Beelzebub will comment and ask questions–most of which Lucilius has the answer to, others he simply looks up the answer to.

Eventually, it evolves into a little more conversation or Lucilius passing Beelzebub a book and telling him to read it and the occasional Lucilius asking Beelzebub to grab him a specific book from the shelves. Regardless of what they do while they’re together at the library, Beelzebub is happy to have acquired Lucilius’ friendship. Lucilius knows a lot of really interesting things. He really likes birds and plants, but he knows a lot about other things, too. Beelzebub likes listening to Lucilius talk and explain things.


	2. Flower Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your continued support!

As their friendship continues, Beelzebub continues to find time as often as possible to meet Lucilius in the library, day after day, until there comes a day where Beelzebub arrives to see Lucilius in his normal spot and he gets an idea. The day is particularly beautiful. And they always spend time together indoors. Wouldn’t it be nice to go out for a change?

Beelzebub brings it up to Lucilius, who scrunches up his nose in response, corners of his mouth twitching into a slight frown. 

“It’ll be fun! We don’t have to go anywhere crowded! Let’s go to the park! Or go sit in the library courtyard! Or, or… the botanical garden! Or the aviary! Or go wander around the city!” Beelzebub prods, trying to convince Lucilius. 

Lucilius at least seems to relax at the latter suggestions, tilting his head in what Beelzebub assumes in consideration. “Botanical garden,” Lucilius decides.

Beelzebub beams as he watches Lucilius shut his book and put it aside before slipping out of his chair.

Once Lucilius is standing, Beelzebub can see just how long Lucilius’ robes are him. The sleeves cover his hands and the bottom rests on the floor around his feet. Lucilius almost looks like a little doll, even if he’s not that much shorter than himself. Regardless, Beelzebub grins and offers Lucilius his hand to take so they can head out of the library together.

Lucilius seems to look at Beelzebub’s outstretched limb in curiosity and makes no move to take it.

Beelzebub slowly, and slightly in embarrassment, retracts his hand and clears his throat. “Let’s go.” 

Lucilius simply nods and follows after Beelzebub.

Out in the sun, Beelzebub spins, arms wide, and laughs. “Isn’t this nice~?”

Lucilius closes his eyes and tilts his head back so his face is pointing at the sky. Beelzebub watches, smile still in place. 

After a minute, Lucilius returns to looking at Beelzebub. Beelzebub takes it as Lucilius being ready to go and leads him down the stairs of the library and out into the city, heading for the waterways. The botanical garden was only a short gondola ride away.

When they get to the docks, Lucilius pulls the hood of his robe up over his head. It conceals his face. Beelzebub finds it curious, but reasons that maybe the sun was getting to be too much for Lucilius, who seemed to spend a lot of time inside.

They take the boat to the correct stop and Beelzebub gets out first. Once on the dock, Beelzebub again holds a hand out for Lucilius to take, to help him out of the vessel, seeing as his robes were long and he didn’t want Lucilius to trip. Lucilius doesn’t stare this time, but also doesn’t take it, hiking up his robe and climbing out of the boat by himself.

Beelzebub pouts slightly, but shakes it off. They were going to the botanical garden, after all! And it was such a nice day! And Lucilius was with him! So Beelzebub was very pleased as he eagerly continues to lead Lucilius to the botanical garden and Lucilius willingly follows along.

They spend a long time exploring the grounds of the botanical garden. Lucilius points out flowers and other plants every so often and rattles off a fact about it. Beelzebub expresses his interest and occasionally asks questions, which Lucilius is almost always able to answer. The exchange is similar to the ones they share within the walls of the library, except they’re outside and the plants aren’t just pictures in books. Beelzebub enjoys being able to smell the flowers and feel the texture of the leaves instead of just paper beneath his fingers. Lucilius seems to be enjoying himself, too.

At one point, Beelzebub ends up walking ahead, not realizing that Lucilius had paused and was crouching down to get a closer look at a flower. 

“You know, it’s really nice seeing all these plants in-person. We should go on more adventures like this. What do you think, Lucilius?” Beelzebub says, turning to look at the quiet boy for confirmation only to notice that Lucilius wasn’t following him anymore. 

“Lucilius?” he calls. No response. Beelzebub starts making his way back the way that he had come from, looking around, trying not to panic about having potentially lost his friend.

Beelzebub sighs in relief upon finding Lucilius crouched close to a small flowering shrub sitting amongst similar looking flowering shrubs. 

“What are you looking at?” he questions once he’s close enough. 

Lucilius doesn’t respond, instead gently cupping a tiny flower with his fingers and turning it slightly to examine it. Beelzebub watches carefully and waits in silence.

“These flowers are different from the others around it…” Lucilius finally announces. 

Beelzebub leans down to get a closer look, himself. Now that Lucilius mentioned it, they did look a little different from the ones around them. But it wasn’t really noticeable unless you were looking for it, in Beelzebub’s opinion. “What does that mean, then?”

“A naturally occurring hybrid or variance, maybe…” Lucilius removes his hand from the shrub and brings it to his chin. His eyes never leave the flowers. 

“That’s pretty cool! We got to see a rare flower!” Beelzebub declares.

Lucilius hums softly. “I think this might be a new flower…” he murmurs.

Beelzebub’s eyes widen. “Are you sure?” he asks. It garners him a cold look from Lucilius. Beelzebub makes an alarmed expression. “I just mean, uh, we should look it up and make sure…!”

Lucilius sighs through his nose and stands up. “I suppose. It would be easier to look up if I had a picture or sample.”

“Well, we can’t pick the flowers from the plants in the garden… But…” Beelzebub trails off and pulls a small notebook and a few colored pencils out of his robe pocket. Lucilius watches in mild interest as Beelzebub takes a seat on the ground where he had previously been crouching near the flowering shrub and opens his notebook.

Beelzebub leans forward to get the best look that he possibly can, tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth slightly, and he starts carefully sketching the flower on the shrub. He does his very best to make sure the petal shape and size is correct. He’s a little nervous with Lucilius watching over his shoulder, but Lucilius doesn’t say anything, so it’s probably a good sign. Probably.

With the sketch done, Beelzebub does his best to get the color as close to the actual one as possible with his limited number of colored pencils. It isn’t perfect, but he certainly tries.

Once he’s done with his drawing, he presents the notebook to Lucilius, who eagerly takes it and then grabs a pencil out of Beelzebub’s hand and starts writing something down in the notebook. Beelzebub stands up and dusts himself off while Lucilius continues to write. Curiously, he takes a peak, looking over Lucilius’s scribbled notes around the image that Beelzebub had drawn.

When Lucilius is satisfied with whatever he was writing, he closes the notebook and hands back the pencil. “We need to go back to the library,” he states simply, turning and heading back toward the entrance without another word. 

Beelzebub blinks in surprise and then trails after Lucilius. He supposes that it’s time to go now.

Back at the library, Lucilius wastes no time pulling books from the shelves and instructing Beelzebub on which ones to pull, as well. Beelzebub complies, pulling the books that Lucilius lists off. They place their stacks along the floor of the bookshelves, per Lucilius’ instructions. 

With all the books spread out across the floor, kneeling before them, Lucilius bounces between them all, opening up to the section of flowers of the same genus in each book. Beelzebub’s notebook is held carefully in Lucilius’ one hand as he holds it near pictures in the library books to compare the images and turns pages with the other hand. Beelzebub is kneeling down next to him, watching carefully.

As Lucilius finishes the section for that specific genus of flower in each book, he turns to a different genus with flowers similar in appearance to the flower in question. Eventually, each book winds up closed and set aside.

“I can’t find it,” he announces. “It’s not any of these flowers. I’m certain that this is a new flower.”

Beelzebub’s mouth makes an ‘o’ shape. “That’s amazing. You discovered a new flower~ We should tell someone at the botanical garden!”

Lucilius gives a nod before pushing himself up from the ground and picking up some of the books to put away. Beelzebub begins to do the same, excited about Lucilius’ discovery. Maybe they could run back now and tell the botanists at the botanical garden! It wasn’t too far of a trip, after all! And Beelzebub wanted to look at more flowers with Lucilius.

The distant sound of the clock tower chiming above the library pulls Beelzebub out of his concentration. Who decided to put a clock tower on top of a library, anyway, he wonders. It makes no sense when libraries are supposed to be quiet. The number of chimes, however, makes Beelzebub’s heart hammer in his chest. When did get this late? He was definitely late!

Trying not to panic, Beelzebub quickly shoves the books in his arms back into their respective spots. His behavior earns him a glance from Lucilius. “S-sorry,” Beelzebub stutters out. “I’m really late. I have to head home. I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?” He starts walking backwards down the row of shelves. “We can go back to the botanical garden together! I promise!”

Lucilius gives him a nod and a small wave and then Beelzebub is turning and darting toward the exit of the library. If he was lucky, he wouldn’t be in too much trouble.

Beelzebub winds up getting questioned and lectured for coming home late and not telling anyone where he had been. He tries to explain that he was at the botanical garden doing research, but it’s brushed off as unnecessary. He was training to join the Council one day. Plants were unimportant in the greater scheme of things. He’d never get on the Council if he kept letting himself get distracted and wandering off. Just because things came naturally to him didn’t mean he’d be guaranteed a seat. He’d be easily overlooked in favor of his more hard-working classmates and companions. Beelzebub kept his mouth shut for the rest of the scolding. He had expected this, but it didn’t mean that he liked it. 

Focus, focus, focus. Work, work, work. Everything revolved around focusing and doing work. Maybe he had other plans.


	3. Angel's Feather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! This chapter is a little longer than the last two.

Finding time to sneak out the next day was much more difficult than it had been prior. It seems like he is being watched more carefully than before. Beelzebub considers not sneaking out on that day and just waiting until everyone let their guard down again, but he had promised to go back to the botanical gardens with Lucilius. What if Lucilius was waiting for him? What if Lucilius went without him? Beelzebub wanted to be there with him when he revealed his findings. He was very excited for Lucilius. And so, against his better judgement and despite heightened security, Beelzebub waits for an opportunity and manages to slip out to go see Lucilius.

It’s long after sunset by the time he’s able to get to the library. He finds the silver haired boy in his usual spot, Beelzebub’s notebook under his head as he sleeps on the table, books still around him. Beelzebub feels bad for making Lucilius wait but he also doesn’t want to wake him. It was too late to go to the botanical garden, anyway. He shrugs his robe off and drapes it over Lucilius’ shoulders. 

Beelzebub whispers a soft “I’m sorry” before he turns and leaves the library. Tomorrow would be another day, after all.

The day after, Beelzebub manages to find a more appropriate time to sneak out of his house so he can go meet up with Lucilius at the library. When he gets to the library, however, he doesn’t find Lucilius in his usual spot. Instead, the robe that he had put over Lucilius’ shoulders the night before sits folded on the table with his notebook on top of it. Where was Lucilius? Had he gone without Beelzebub?

After grabbing his things, Beelzebub rushes off to the botanical garden, hoping that Lucilius was there already. He wanders the grounds of the garden, hoping to spot a familiar head of silver hair. 

Beelzebub comes across the familiar shrub before he comes across Lucilius and he finds himself frowning. Lucilius had always been there in the library. Beelzebub has never had to look for him like this before. He’s not sure where his friend could be, if not there or here.

After searching the grounds of the botanical garden for a while, Beelzebub decides to give up and go home. He doesn’t want to be caught, after all. If they catch him again so soon, he’ll probably never be able to see Lucilius again.

Beelzebub winds up flocked with work and assignments the next day. He supposes that it’s punishment or at least a means of tying him down and making sure he can’t leave. He hates it, but he complies. It’s either that or face harsher punishment, after all.

Nearly a week passes before the workload widdles down to a manageable amount and Beelzebub is able to find time to go see Lucilius again. He feels awful about being unable to keep his promise and he misses the days spent with Lucilius in the calm of the library. Surely if he explained, Lucilius would understand, though, right?

This time, Lucilius is in his usual spot again. Beelzebub sits down across from him with a sigh. “Sorry about that,” he starts. “They weren’t happy that I was gone for so long and they gave me huge piles of work to do to keep me busy. My parents are kind of strict… They want what’s best for me, I think, but—”

Beelzebub pauses in his explanation when he notices Lucilius’ posture. Lucilius is gripping the sides of his book roughly with his head lowered and his shoulders hunched in on himself. It makes Beelzebub’s chest feel tight. He didn’t like that at all. The tension was almost suffocating.

“Sorry… I’m bothering you, aren’t I?” Beelzebub asks softly. He gets no reply. As such, Beelzebub decides to sit there quietly. Lucilius was probably–no, definitely–mad at him. And Beelzebub couldn’t blame him. He had broken a promise and practically disappeared. It wasn’t his fault, but still...

And so, similar to that rainy day, Beelzebub sits there in silence, waiting—and hoping—for something. 

This time, however, the silence is so much heavier. He wonders if and how he’ll make it up to Lucilius. The feeling sits heavy in Beelzebub’s chest along with the tightness. It makes his stomach feel funny. It makes his throat feel tight. Beelzebub really didn’t like it at all.

As the silence stretches between them, Beelzebub’s time runs out and he sighs softly. He pushes his chair back and stands up, pushes his chair in, and takes one last glance at Lucilius before turning away to leave. In his heart, he’s hoping that, just like that rainy day, Lucilius will say something to stop him from leaving. But it never happens. Beelzebub frowns the entire way home.

It’s with a heavy heart that Beelzebub shows up at the library the next day. He wasn’t sure if he should even go when he woke up that morning. But, he reasons, Lucilius will never forgive him if he doesn’t make an effort. And so, he goes.

Beelzebub silently takes his seat across from Lucilius this time. He wonders if he should say something—greet Lucilius or apologize again or even just try to strike up a normal conversation. Beelzebub wonders what Lucilius would want him to do. Would it be like before, where Lucilius would talk to him when he was ready?

While considering the possibilities, Beelzebub doesn’t notice that Lucilius has looked up from his book and was staring at him. The sound of Lucilius’ book closing pulls Beelzebub out of his own head.

Sky blue eyes meet icy blue-grey eyes. Somehow, it makes Beelzebub nervous, but he opens his mouth to say something, even though he isn’t really sure what to say. He doesn’t have to, however, as Lucilius speaks first.

“They didn’t believe me,” the silver haired boy states, as if it’s a simple fact. Beelzebub can tell he’s disappointed, though.

“What?” Beelzebub questions, eyebrows furrowing. 

“The flower. They said it was just a normal viburnum shrub and that I was overthinking it.”

Beelzebub’s features shift, expressing further confusion. “B-but you checked all those books… It was different from the other ones…”

Lucilius gives him a pointed look. “I know that. You know that. It doesn’t matter to them. If it’s from my mouth, they don’t care.”

Beelzebub is quiet for a moment, considering this. Right. Most adults looked down on Lucilius. That fact had slipped his mind during all the time they had spent together. Beelzebub regarded Lucilius very highly, after all. But the Council regarded Beelzebub very highly, seeing as his father was an influential man. So maybe, if Beelzebub said something… “What if I tell them?” he asks.

Lucilius sighs, eyes shifting away, to glance at the bookshelves, or simply to no longer have to look at Beelzebub.

Beelzebub narrows his eyes. There was no way he’d give up that easily. Lucilius was right and he deserved to have a chance to prove himself. “No. This is unacceptable.”

Lucilius’ eyes find Beelzebub’s once again, a surprised look on his typically apathetic face. He opens his mouth but Beelzebub cuts him off, this time.

“We’re going back there and we’re telling them that the flowers on that bush are different and we’re demanding they either accept that or give us the flower’s proper name, if it’s a flower that already exists.”

Lucilius’ eyes are locked with Beelzebub’s while he speaks, but once Beelzebub stops, Lucilius seems to shrink in on himself, eyes shifting around so, once again, he isn’t looking at Beelzebub anymore. He presses his lips together in a thin line and then finally looks at Beelzebub again and gives a nod.

Beelzebub grins. Then he’s getting up and leading Lucilius out of the library and back to the botanical garden.

After some insistent back-and-forth, the flower issue is resolved, though the results aren’t exactly favorable. The botanist takes credit for the discovery, unfortunately. But, Beelzebub reasons, at least Lucilius has the satisfaction of knowing that he’s right and the world will know about the flower, even if his name isn’t tied to the discovery. Beelzebub reassures Lucilius that one day the whole world will know and respect his name. Lucilius rolls his eyes in reply, but Beelzebub is certain. He knows that Lucilius will accomplish amazing things.

“They can call the flower whatever they want,” Lucilius says while seeing Beelzebub off a few days later. “To us, it’ll be the Angel’s Feather.” And for the first time, Beelzebub sees Lucilius smile. Beelzebub feels his heart pounding in his chest as he looks back and it’s like the world stops for a moment. Finally, after remembering how to think, Beelzebub grins and says his goodbyes for the evening before running off, as usual.

Time passes much like that for a while. Most of their time together is spent in the library–something Beelzebub doesn’t mind at all, so long as he’s spending time with Lucilius. But, every once in a while, Beelzebub manages to convince Lucilius to go on some adventure with him outside of the space of the library–though most of the adventures were pretty normal things, like going to the bakery or back to the botanical garden or even the aviary. At the botanical garden or aviary, Beelzebub would make it a point to try to draw at least one specific thing that had captivated Lucilius during their visit. He’d proudly show off his drawings to Lucilius, who made it a habit of taking the notebook from his companion and jotting down details about the subject of the illustration around said illustration. 

Down the line, Beelzebub would come to treasure those notebooks filled with drawings and notes–recordings of the precious time he spent with the boy would become his best friend.

Their bonding over books and drawings and birds and flowers leads to a mutual trust between the two young boys. Beelzebub opens up about his family—his arrogant councilman father; his quiet, reserved mother; his strict mentor; their goals for him to become a council member, himself. Lucilius, much slower, starts to talk of his experiences at the orphanage—the other kids and their dislike of him; the adults and how they ignore him; the council and their ridicule of his theories and ideas. Beelzebub had heard bits and pieces by eavesdropping on the high-society women at social events that he didn't even want to attend, but hearing it from Lucilius was different; more painful. Beelzebub didn’t like how alone Lucilius seemed.

“Aren’t you lonely?” Beelzebub questions after Lucilius had mentioned an incident that had transpired the night before when he had returned to the orphanage. Lucilius had joined the other children for dinner and had taken a seat at the only table with vacancy. The other kids all pretended to choke on their food, talking about being poisoned, then laughed as they got up to leave Lucilius there by himself, claiming that they didn’t want to catch whatever curse he had.

“I’m used to it…” Lucilius smoothly replies, as if it were a simple fact about life—similar to the way adults said ‘life isn’t fair’ when a child claimed that something was unfair.

“That still doesn’t make it right,” Beelzebub comments, annoyance evident in his voice.

Lucilius shrugs. Apparently, it just didn’t matter to him–or at least that’s the kind of impression Lucilius seemed to want to give Beelzebub about the matter. Even so, Beelzebub had listened to a few tales of Lucilius’ life at the orphanage and none of it was very loving or happy. Beelzebub was pretty sure that it did matter to him, but he had simply gotten used to the way things were. That really wasn’t right, Beelzebub thinks.

There’s a lull in conversation, Beelzebub staring off to the side, annoyed that there wasn’t anything that he could do to make Lucilius’ life at the orphanage any better. Even if he went down there and gave those kids a piece of his mind, chances are, he’d just get in trouble for bullying some orphans and the kids wouldn’t even stop.

“Beelzebub…” Lucilius says, bringing Beelzebub out of his thoughts.

“Hm?” the blond in question hums out, turning to face Lucilius again.

“Your hair is getting long…” Lucilius reaches out and touches where a lock of hair was slightly curling around Beelzebub’s ear.

“Ah… Yeah… My mother is probably going to make me get a haircut soon…” Beelzebub murmurs, tugging at a strand on the other side. His hair really was getting long. “She usually does when it gets close to one of the Seasonal Galas, anyway.” The Autumn Gala was approaching, in this case.

“I like it,” Lucilius states simply, then returns his attention to his book.

Beelzebub stares for a moment. His hair? Lucilius likes it? Beelzebub tugs on the strand of hair again. Maybe he’d try growing it out, then…

That doesn’t work out, of course. Even when Beelzebub protests, claiming that he wants to grow his hair out, his father claims that it’s starting to look like a rats’ nest and takes him to get his hair cut, anyway.

Maybe someday, Beelzebub decides.


End file.
